


Indulgence

by DcDreamer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Escort Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux decides to celebrate his recent promotion with a mysterious escort by the name of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/gifts).



> Faintly inspired by the wonderful fic, Honeycomb. If you haven't read it, you're missing out!

Dating was for idle people in Hux’s opinion.

Brendol Hux, the Financial Director of First Order Enterprises, was anything but.

He had a company to manage and workaholic tendencies to oblige. His efforts were not unnoticed, however, as a recent promotion from company President Snoke landed him the highly coveted position of C.F.O. Riding high from the afternoon’s promotion with a few too many glasses of scotch to commemorate the occasion, Hux found himself in his usual chatroom.

“Sexting” in BDSM chatrooms was the only hobby Hux regularly indulged in. Chatting usually got the physical job done and it was quite frankly refreshing to always be among people who accepted his dark fantasies. Tonight he was inclined to savor a longer (rougher) session when a friend and fellow dom appeared online. After lightly discussing the lack of willing subs for the night, Hux’s friend suggested a more _physical_ approach.

And so Hux found himself viewing the page of the local male escort service. He wasn’t sure why he even bothered. The best part of the chats was the actual lack of physical interaction with other people. There was no mess or chaotic attachments. Yet here he was, examining the names and faces provided by the service. He grew restless as he read through each profile with increasing disdain. Each one was painfully fake and boring. Plus there was no guarantee any of these men would be willing to do what he commanded of them. Just as he was convincing himself that this would not be worth the trouble or expense, he clicked on the final profile and froze.

A pair of dark, dangerous eyes beckoned him from the screen. Hux found himself staring into them for an indeterminable amount of time, willing the eyes to speak back. Finally, he dragged his gaze down the image of a long nose and felt his breath catch at the sight of smirking wide lips. The things he could do to those lips…

The man was broad, impossibly so, with shoulders that begged you to throw your legs over them. He was wearing a well-fitted suit and although it looked good on him, Hux could tell it didn’t suit him.

_Kylo_. The name on the biography section of the profile finally caught his attention. _Kylo Ren_. An intriguing and enticing name on his tongue. Certainly far more interesting than the unimaginative names of his peers.

Those eyes had reeled him in, the mouth seduced him, but in the end it was that _name_ , Kylo Ren, that pushed Hux over the edge. In the spur of the moment, he booked a session for the following night.

He pushed away from his desk with a determined look on his face. There was just so much to _do_ , to _prepare_ … He poured himself another glass and considered his options.

In the clear light of the morning, Hux swore he would never drink again. Whatever had possessed him in the night to take action was now pounding painfully in his head. Said actions that he now had to deal with in addition to a hangover.

Kylo Ren. Hux could only blame the alcohol for his uncharacteristic obsession with the man the previous night. Still, he certainly was nice to look at and his sheer _size_ , _6’3’’ how excessive_ , was arousing. Thinking of bringing such a large man down to his knees did lovely things to his headache.

And yet.

Kylo Ren was temperamental. So the reviews from the forums and chats he visited last night informed him. In an alcohol-induced haze he had scoured the internet to learn more about his ‘date’. ‘ _A devil with an angels face_ ’ some sentimental fool wrote on one thread. Everyone agreed that Kylo was volatile, it seemed, going so far as to punch a client for a perceived slight. Hux frowned upon learning of it, but rather than reassess his choice he grew firmer in it. Kylo Ren sounded like a wild stallion. One that needed to be broken.

And there was the promise of satisfaction. The few clients that had successfully managed to bed Kylo Ren all agreed that he was very, very good.

Hux knew all about the value of working hard to achieve a seemingly impossible goal.

If Kylo Ren was going to act like a brat, a mere spoiled child, then Hux would treat him as such. It’s not so hard to gain the affection of children if you know what they like.

He selected a designer leather jacket that he knew would suit Kylo and sent it to the ‘Tips’ address provided on the escort site.

Approximately one hour later, just as the coffee and Advil was loosening his headache, he received a message from Kylo:

_I’ve received notice of your gift. I am surprised. Most people like to tip after they receive a service. Either you are generous or overeager. I suppose I’ll find out which soon enough._

Hux frowned. The condescension was dripping from every word. He had at least expected some semblance of gratitude for his gesture yet Kylo hadn’t even mentioned if he liked the gift or not.

The brat was playing hard to get. That was fine. At this point, Hux mused, it was part of the game, the fantasy.

He took his time perfecting his plan and several hours later, responded to Kylo’s message:

_I am not a generous man, nor a good one. I have it on good authority that it takes extraordinary circumstances to win your favor. I am not above using such methods to obtain it. While I do appreciate a good challenge from time to time, I do not enjoy impractical fools that create them for the sake of attention. I can only hope you are the former. I suppose I will find out soon enough._

He smiled when not half an hour later he received a response from Kylo:

_For someone who is trying to “win my favor” you are not afraid to speak your mind. I appreciate that. You must have heard unpleasant things about me. Know that it’s all true. I certainly don’t regret any of it. If you think a simple jacket will exempt you from my judgement you are mistaken. If you’re so intent on saving yourself from my foul temper then I suggest you take your business elsewhere._

This was it. Hux knew he still had room to turn back now if he wanted. But he knew he wouldn’t.

_For someone who was recently hired you are not afraid to be honest. I certainly appreciate that. My gift is meant to be a peace offering. You may consider yourself to be difficult to please but so am I. I expect that for every courtesy I show you, you return it in kind. I have arranged for a car to pick you up at the site mandated by your service. You should erase any illusions you may have of my wooing you. The car will bring you directly to me so that we may commence our arrangement. Do not wear a suit. It is unbecoming on you._

Hux knew he was treading a fine line. Still, if Kylo did not deign to follow these simple commands then he would be useless for Hux’s needs anyway.

A few quiet minutes passed, then:

_You really aren’t afraid of incurring my rage at all, are you? Very well. I’ll play along._

Hux resisted his smile for only a moment then laughed.

He checked into his reserved hotel room an hour before Kylo was scheduled to arrive. He set down the various objects he brought with him in the bedside drawer then headed to the upscale bathroom to ensure every strand of hair was still in place. He paced around the room continually straightening his suit for the better part of the hour. Finally he gave in and walked out to the room’s balcony for a smoke.

The hotel room was grand with an obligatory view over the cityscape. It was far more extravagant than anything he would have spent on himself but he was trying to impress his guest. Kylo needed to understand that he was not dealing with just anyone. Hux was important and deserved respect. Isn’t that why he had done this in the first place? Because he wanted an appropriate boost to his ego by watching a man larger than himself writhing under him, begging for him…

Wouldn’t that be lovely? But Hux knew better than to expect much from this first meeting. If Kylo really was like a wild horse, then bringing out all of his whips would only scare him away.

As if on cue, the driver texted Hux of their arrival. Hux snuffed out his cigarette along with any lingering doubts he had. He looked down at his empty hands and immediately regretted his action. He already smelled like cigarette anyway, he may as well smoke another to keep his hands busy, Kylo be damned.

The room door opened without a single knock. _How insolent_ , Hux thought. Such an inconsiderate habit would have to be cleansed of this guest. From his point on the balcony he could watch Kylo stride confidently into the room. Perhaps he had taken Hux’s comment on the suit a little too close to heart for he arrived in black ripped jeans, a black tank, and _what a surprise_ a long black wool coat. Hux scoffed. Such an obvious attempt to get a rise out of him would not work.

Kylo’s spun toward him and frowned. Hux maintained his perfectly cool and calm façade as Kylo openly looked him up and down. Sizing him and his sharp grey suit up to whatever strange metrics he had. Hux took the moment to admire the way Kylo’s black waves of hair framed his face. Images of holding those thick locks back while he pushed into Kylo’s mouth floated freely into his mind. Kylo, as if sensing his thoughts, snapped his gaze up to him. They stared each other down as a tense, silent moment passed between them.

Finally Kylo frowned and said, “I hate the smell of cigarettes.”

Hux smiled. _Oh breaking this petulant child will be fun…_


End file.
